More Than Just A Crush
by CherryTootsiePop
Summary: This is a one shot fic that I just had to write to shut up my Jacob muse. It's about Jacob's musings about Bella and the growing feelings he's having for her.


Title: Crush

Characters: Jacob, a bit of Bella and Billy

One shot fic that is taken from Jacob's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters of the said book, this is just a result of an overly active imagination and I just had to write it down.

* * *

Laughter filled the small house. Billy couldn't help but look up from the book he was trying to read and settle his eyes on his only son. Jacob was on the phone with Bella, for almost an hour now, to think that she had just been hanging out with him the whole day today. One would think that they be tired of each other already. Jacob was carefree that much Billy was sure of but the radiance that he could see from his son all because of this girl was beginning to rub off even on him. And it was really nice to see Bella up and about. Charlie had been worrying about her ever since… Billy forced his thoughts to stop right there. Good riddance. That boy, if he could even call Edward that was no good for Bella.

"Hey I don't have to do my paper until the day after tomorrow. I still have time to finish it."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at her reprimand as if she could actually see it. A slight scoff escaped his lips. "Come on Bella, you know I know better than to slack with school work. I'll get it done in time I promise."

"_I just don't want you to fail just because I'm keeping you busy with…"_

He hadn't failed to notice the way she had abruptly stopped talking. Charlie must be in the living room and within hearing range. She almost made a slip about what exactly they were up to. They both knew that their dads had been gossiping about them like old ladies. He almost rolled his eyes at the thought.

"I'd be careful if I were you." He warned her in a playful tone. Her soft huff of air, her attempt to laugh softly, reached his ear.

"_Sure, sure."_ Jacob laughed. "Bells, you've been hanging out with me for far too long I'm afraid."

"_Are you complaining Jacob Black?"_

"No. I'm just saying that you've been hanging out with me for far too long because you're starting to pick up some of my habits. It's kind of scary."

She laughed. It was music to his ears, now if only she knew. She asked him if that was a bad thing. Jacob had to duck his head and look down at his sneaker clad feet. "No it's not. To be honest I'm kind of liking it. I mean it's really nice to finally see the old Bella I know."

Bella fell quiet and tried to explain it. She had a hard time for a brief moment before she had finally fess up. _"It's all because of you Jake."_

It was time for him to be quiet. He felt his heart thump wildly inside his chest. The sixteen year old pressed his lips and then finally managed to huff slightly. "Now you're just trying to flatter me." She laughed.

"_I mean it Jacob. The reason I'm smiling again is because of you, so thank you."_

He brought his hand up to scratch his head, now he was just utterly speechless. The teen cleared his throat. "The pleasure is mine Bella. You're my friend and I would absolutely do anything to make you happy." And he meant that. If she was aware of how much he meant it he could only guess.

"_Well, I'll let you go now. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"_

"You bet. Night Bella."

"_Night Jake."_

With a sigh, the teen finally hung up.

_I hung up the phone tonight,_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep Inside it was a rush, what a rush._

_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much, just too much._

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

"Jake. Earth to Jacob."

"Huh?" He blinked and looked at his father.

There was an amused grin that was now plastered all over Billy's face. The older man shook his head with his lips still sporting that smug smirk. Jacob found himself blushing much to his chagrin.

"Never mind. You should get yourself to bed."

The teen pushed himself off the back on the couch that he had been leaning on and made his way towards his father. "I'll help you to bed."

Billy shook his head. "It's okay Jake. Get some rest. I can manage. I can still use my arms you know."

Jacob chuckled softly. "I know and okay. Night dad."

"Night son."

He made his way to his room and closed the door shut quietly behind him. He leaned onto the door for a minute as he tried to recall everything that had happened that day. Jacob found himself smiling to himself. With a slight huff and a shake of his head, he pushed himself off the wooden panel and moved to sit down on his bed. The teen proceeded to take off his shoes before he lied down on his bed. Splaying his hands on his stomach, he stared right up at the ceiling. His thoughts immediately went to Bella.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

He knitted his brows. What was happening to him? He knew he had some kind of little crush on her but when she actually started hanging out with him, it had became clear to him that this was more than just some little attraction. It was more than just a phase he was going through as a teenager. There was something more he was sure of that. That Cullen guy had been a fool to hurt and leave her. Jacob knew that he could and would never do that to Bella. He may be young but he knew what Edward did to her was wrong on so many levels. Good riddance. He was more than happy to pick up the pieces for her. He was more than happy to put a smile on her face again. And that was he had been trying to do. So far, he was doing a great job at it if he does say so himself. Now the only thing he had to do was find the courage to actually make a move.

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away._

Jacob sat up and sighed wearily. Right, telling her was easier thought than done. How would he go about it? Blurting out would just be plain crazy not to mention risky. He knew that she might not be ready to move on. Assure her. Yeah that was what he was going to do. Assure her that he was the right guy for her and not Cullen. Smiling to himself, he stood up and began undressing. As he did this, he tried to form a plan on how to actually go through with this.

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've got to take_

_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever._

He donned on a pair of sweat pants and a clean long sleeved shirt. The smile on his lips didn't falter. He had made up his mind. He was going to make her see that he was the right kind of guy for her. Starting tomorrow. They planned on taking the bikes out for a test drive. Yeah, he was going to make her see.

With a soft huff he lied back down on his bed and settled in. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before he finally closed his eyes.

Bella Swan was going to be his. He was going to make sure of that.


End file.
